new gen
by Rainb0w-Dash
Summary: this story doesn't use any of the normal R V chars exept mizore, but it has the same accadamy, ect
1. Chapter 1 fix

Firstly I'd like to thank all the participants and people that helped in this story it really helps to stop writer's block when you only have to concentrate on one character and other people play the others

So thanks to: Mizore-san, theend173, imyourvanillatwilight, Romuku Kuduro, Jiro Mochizuki and _Mayumi_, Lord_Purge

If anyone else wishes to join our group can be found here: .?groupid=7257

Chapter 1:

The red mountain

A woman's voice could be heard from downstairs "BLIZZ WAKE UP"

"Argh! Mom come on, 5 more minutes." said Blizz, he reluctantly gets out of bed and goes downstairs to the kitchen where his mom is standing.

"Now Blizz I need to go out and get some things done so I need you to take your fathers lunch to him", the woman leans down and kisses him on the fore head.

"Mom cut it out I'm not a little kid any more" and so Blizz took the neatly wrapped package and walked out the door, it was a chilly morning in the world of the snow people, it was a quaint village with 13 cottage's, a small chapel and a large spiralling tower, Blizz was walking down the path stoping to great several of the towns older citizens.

Unknown to Blizz this was no ordinary day he walked down the path and just before he left the town he stopped and turned around suspecting someone is following him, all of a sudden Mizore appears behind him almost like a shadow "boo!".

Blizz jumped up the nearest tree "ghaaaa, Mizore how many times have I said not to do that".

"Sorry" said Mizore she unwraps a lollipop and puts it in her mouth "so what'cha up to".

Blizz climbs out of the tree "oh I gotta do this stupid chore for my mum and take dads lunch to him" said blizz.

Mizore pouts "but Blizz isn't that like half a day away".

"yeah but don't worry I'll be back by nightfall" Blizz reassured her .

Blizz walks through an ominous frozen over winter wonder land a strange presence darts past him, he stops once more "alright Mizore come out, you know that only hunters are allowed here"…nothing….. he turns around "hmm must be my imagination" he hears a scream in the distance, "huh what the hell was that" he starts to run to where the scream came from arriving at a cliff, only to see a masked figure and Mizore fighting , both opponents clothes where torn in several places making Blizz blush slightly, he goes in to help Mizore but was to late the masked girls scythe comes flying down leaving a large gash in Mizore, Mizore collapses to the ground and stops moving whereas the masked figure is brought down to one knee breathing heavily, when the ice in front of her cracks falling to the depths below leaving the masked girl clinging to the ledge attempting to climb back up, but the fight with Mizore took quite a bit of stamina out of her she began to slip.

Blizz runs to the cliff face "grab my hand".

She goes to grab his hand but the ice breaks away and she begins to fall, the girl goes unconscious due to the shock of falling.

"shit" Blizz reaches down and grabs her hand just in time, he hauls her up and kneels beside her "hay wake up, please wake up" (he thinks to himself: "man she's going to catch a cold like this"), then he remembers mizore so he runs over to Mizore and kneels at his best friends side shortly after he cry's himself asleep.

The unknown girl opens her eyes slowly to find a young boy asleep with his head resting on her opponents' chest.

She tries to get up but is stopped by a sharp pain in her side "GAHH" she looks at her side and removes an ice blade stuck in her from the fight with Mizore.

Blizz woke up from the sound "oh, hay you're awake now are you alright, you're not hurt are you".

Both of them are standing , looking at each other with no one talking, all of a sudden the girl disappears and reappears in front of blizz and knees him in the nuts, he falls to the ground in pain, "ghaaaa, WHAT THE FUCK!", then the masked figure disappears once more… silence.

After a while blizz recuperates from his encounter "ghaaaa fuck that hurt, I guess I better go to dads camp, hmmm I wonder if the hunters killed anything, well better get going" he starts to walk to his dads camp an hour later he is stopped dead in his tracks by rather large wolf its fur is pitch black and stained with red patches one noticeable feature was its glowing deep blue eyes.

"Whoa, easy there *god why is this thing so big and ….is that blood".

The wolf growls and runs of into the distance.

Blizz keeps walking a few hours he arrives at the camp, but something was wrong the camp appeared as though it has been raided my frost trolls he walks up a bare hill, something drops on his head he stops moving he rubs his head and looks at his hand and it was covered in blood "ghaaaa what the FUCK". He runs up the hill to see his father impaled on a spike and his fathers' comrades' slaughtered bodies laying everywhere so much blood had spilled that the snow on the hill had turned red.

"N...No…NOOOOOOO"

He looks around and sees large wolf tracks leading in the direction of the village he follows the tracks to the village to find that no one is outside he looks at his watch "that's odd it's only 4pm there should be people outside" he keeps walking into the village he glimpses into miss Fujisan's house the old lady that lived down the street from him. It was only more disturbing to find that her body looked like it was blown up, "this can't be happening", he freezes for a second "o shit MOM" he sprints as fast as he can to his house a swings the door open so hard that it almost swings back and nearly hits him in the face, he opens the door a second time this time a little more carefully, he walks inside and finds his mothers corpse lying on the ground blood covering the kitchen floor.

"MOM" he runs to his mother and embraces her "no...No... this can't be happening, oh no what about everyone else" he runs out and over to the pre-school slams the door open only to find a yokai hunter using his shield to smack a child against the wall whilst bickering with the masked figure from before both the yokai hunter's silver sword and a werewolf clade in white armour with blue energy seaping from the gaps scythe clashing with lightning speeds leaving mere sparks in the air.

"Shit, this is bad" he hears crying from the closet he walks over to the closet and opens the doors to find his little sister in the corner crying"

Blizz begins to cry "oh ... thank god", he embraces his little sister "thank god you're alive"

Blizz picks up his sister and runs into the forest, using his ice powers he tunnels into the snow and creates an underground hideout, he and his sister go inside.

Blizz turns to his sister "we should hide hear for a little while", Blizz's little sister turns to him and nods.

Almost an hour passed when the sound of metal clashing stoped Blizz looks at his sister.

"Stay here I'm going to go see what's going on".

Blizz's sister nods at him, and then closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

Blizz steps out and walks around the town, taking in the aftermath of the chaos, there was blood all over the ground, blood splattered on walls and windows. He walks to the pre-school where the Templar and masked girl had clashed to find the masked girl lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, he leaves the pre-school and heads to the town center to see the Templar entering a helicopter and departing with Blizz's little sister, Blizz launches a ice spike in order to stop the helicopter but the Templar uses Blizz's little sister as a shield and the spike impales her.

"NOOOOOO" the wind around Blizz begins to pick up forming a violent blizzard, moments later most of the village had been turned to rubble by the blizzard, Blizz collapses to the ground from fatigue.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wooo, chapter 2 hell yeah, oh and sorry for killing mizore people I really didn't want to but the situation called for it._

**Chapter 2:**

**A new beginning**

_Days passed in the forgotten town of what was the village of the snow people, Blizz had wandered off in search of a new place to begin his life. Little did he know that the girl clade in white armour was still alive._

It was cold nothing but blood soaked snow and rubble, however there was movement, some of the rubble move and the previous masked figure steps out she looks around and sees that nothing remained; with this in mind she decides that her mission was a success and so she headed home.

Days passed and her journey was rather uneventful she passes through a jump gate and returns to the human world walking around the young girl notices that the people that lived in east Oushimitsu were giving her strange looks it is then that she noticed that her clothes were still torn from the fight with the Templar. Heading into town she comes across a clothes store and decides to buy some new clothes, she gets changed and continues to make her way home.

Arriving home she is greeted by her cat Charles.

The cat spoke in an elegant English voice "welcome back Kama-chan"

"it's good to be back Charles" she picks up her cat and they head inside, her home was rather large as it belonged to one of the wealthiest families of japan, she heads up to where the elders of her clan were seated she opens the door and reports the details of her mission.

The elder spoke with a dark heavy voice "well then, here is your pay, my lady" he hands her an envelope, "there should be a rather substantial amount of money inside, you may leave"

Kama-chan heads out the door and goes to her room and falls asleep.

The next morning Kama-chan rolls out of bed and takes a shower, combs her hair, eats and finally brushes her teeth. Once she was ready she decided to go to school, her school life was tough after all she was a yokai in a human school she never revealed her true form but she still had her aura that kept most humans away. On her way to school she spotted a young boy that seemed familiar she decides to take a closer look after getting a little closer the boy looks at her and she realizes that this was the same boy from the snow village that saved her

She greets the boy "hi why are you out here"

The boy replies "cause I don't have a home anymore"

She knew what happened to him but she still asked "my what happened"

The boy merely looks at the ground and doesn't reply

"I'm shi-kama, but most people just call me Kama-chan" she offers her hand to the young boy who takes it, her hand was smooth and her skin was pale but he wasn't scared.

He gets up, "I'm Blizz"

"well Blizz do you want to be friend, I don't have to go to school so we can hang out for today"

Blizz nods, and with that they head to town hand in hand they spend time at the arcade and Kama-chan wins a teddy bear but decides to give it to Blizz "here, I've already got this one so you can have it" they then head to the local ice cream parlour and Kama-chan orders a berry ice cream, "what flavour do you want Blizz"

Blizz points to the vanilla and Kama-chan pays for it

"so Blizz how long have you been on the street"

Blizz remains silent for a bit but then replies "not long, about a week"

"oh my, we can't have that say I have a lot of money so how about I buy us a house and we can live together"

A small smile appears on Blizzs face this was the kindest thing someone had done for him since he got here "I'd like that"

With that Kama-chan leads him outside a real estate office "wait here Blizz I'll be right back"

Blizz waits and Kama-chan goes inside moments later she comes back out with a smile on her face

"Done!" she holds up a key

"Come on if we want to get there by night fall we got to get on the bus"

She takes hold of Blizzs hand and they walk to the bus stop they hop on the bus and after 1 hour of travel they reach their destination it was a 1 story house half way up a mountain, there were no other houses on the mountain

"Well here we are" Kama-chan takes Blizzs hand and they walk inside "come on its getting late we should probably go to bed" they walk around the house and eventually find the bed room

"You can sleep I'll stay in the other bed room, if you need me I'll just be across the hall"

Blizz nods and goes to bed, Kama-chan closes the door and heads into her bed, she lays there for a while then eventually falls asleep.

Blizz woke up in the middle a few hours later after having a nightmare about what happened only days earlier, he leaves his room and crawls into Kama-chans bed feeling a little safe he dozes off once again. The next morning Kama-chan wakes up to find Blizz lying next to her feeling sorry for him she embraces him and closes her eyes, and she lay there for a while before getting up and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast, half an hour later Blizz wakes up to a wondrous smell he follows the smell, to arrive at the kitchen to see his new friend in her pyjamas serve breakfast.

"Oh good morning Blizz, breakfast is ready, you can eat I'm just going to take a shower"

She heads of to the bathroom and takes a shower, whilst Blizz digs in to the food; to his surprise it was really good.

Time passes on and eventually they close friends sharing the same house and and going about their day to day lives.

A year passes and blizz and Kama-chan were both 11 years old when a letter arrived for Kama-chan, she opened it and its contents contained the details of a new mission, the letter read;

_Dear Miss Arima_

_There is a new contract awaiting you, your mission is to kill the clan of Templars to the east, none of them are to survive._

_Once you have read this letter destroy it._

_Yours faithfully _

_X_

After reading the letter she accepted the contract and burned the letter.

She calls to Blizz "Blizz I'm going to be away for a bit take care of the house while I'm gone… o.k".

With that she departs.

3 days later she arrives at her destination, a large monastery in the mountains she draws her scythe and kills the guard at the gate she walks up the stairs and begins to kill everyone, slaughtering them and leaving them in their own blood. Down the hall she notices the same Templar that was in Blizzs village she sprints up to him and they clash weapons once more, the fight draws out for almost an hour and both combatants are now wounded, knowing that yokai get stronger at night the Templar fleas out the window and into the sunset. Kama-chan walks around the monastery killing the stragglers, eventual none were left.

Kama-chan lays on the roof taking in the last of the sunsetonce the sun has set she heads back home.

A few days later she finally arrives home she enters the door and takes of her shoes.

"Blizz I'm back"

Blizz comes around the corner and hugs kama-chan "welcome back", he notices the wounds on her body, "oh my, what happened".

"it's nothing just some scratches," trying to avoid the topic, "I'm going to take a bath ok, I'll make dinner after"

Blizz smiles "ok"

Kama-chan walks to the bath and turns on the hot water, then takes off her clothes, her skin was pale and smooth, she gets in the bath and turns the tap off and goes over her thoughts, Blizz frequently pops in her mind.

"_wait, am I… in love, it couldn't be" _

She gets out of the bath and changes into a fresh set of clothes, she goes to the kitchen and makes dinner, the 2 kids have dinner and once again go to bed, due to Blizzs nightmares kama-chan has allowed him to sleep in her bed for the past year, they enter the bed and fall asleep.

_*Woo that's chapter 2 done next will be a couple of short chapters introducing the other characters*_


End file.
